Hanasaki Hanae
Hanasaki Hanae (花咲英恵 Hanasaki Hanae) is the main protagonist in HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Mirāju). Hanae's alter ego is Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu). Her catchphrase is Love is heaven's gift. (愛は天の贈り物。''Ai wa ten no okurimono.). Appearance Hanae has long light pink hair tied up into twin tails, and has scarlet eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a white t-shirt underneath a pink jacket, and has blue-green jeans that widen at the ends, and she also wears pink low-heeled shoes. She is almost never seen without her black cap for this outfit. In the summer, Hanae wears a pink off-the-shoulder shirt and white shorts, along with pink sandals. She is almost never seen without her black sunglasses for this outfit. In the winter, Hanae wears a long pink coat, with jeans and black knee-high boots. She is almost never seen without her black scarf for this outfit. As Cure Rose, her hair turns scarlet, and is cascading down her back. She wears a black dress with seams in her respective theme colour (pink), and has knee-high boots, which also has pink seams. She also has pink pearl earrings and a long and opened white cloak. Personality Hanae is sporty and quite immature, but means well. She likes to tease people a lot, but she does not mean them to be rude. Unlike her light half, Cure Blossom, Hanae is bad at her studies, but is much better at sports. Hanae's past self was Cure Blossom Mirage. It is also revealed that she likes fashion. History Becoming Cure Rose Hanae was at her house, doing her homework with her best friend Myoudouin Hinata. However, despite how hard she tried, Hanae got all the questions wrong. Hinata decided to do it at lunchtime the next day, and the two girls decided to call it a night, and Hinata went home. Hanae packed up her things and placed them in her bag, when she went out on her balcony and stared at the stars. She prayed to them and wished to know what her purpose in life was. However, a shooting star appeared, only, it headed straight towards Hanae's house! It banged into Hanae, and it was revealed to be an injured creature. Hanae, feeling a sense of compassion, decided to nurture the creature back to health, but when she leaned down to touch the creature, her hand started to glow, and the creature was instantly healed. The creature got up and thanked Hanae for helping her. Hanae was shocked that the creature could speak, but the creature kept on going. She said that her name was Chypre, and she was from the Tree of Hearts, and she was trying to find her lost partner, Cure Blossom. When Hanae asked why her hand glowed, Chypre said that Hanae had an unknown connection with Cure Blossom. However, the two heard a noise outside, and they saw a little girl with brown hair and green eyes staring straight at them. Hanae asked the girl to leave immediately, and she did. The next day, Hanae was fretting because she didn't finish her homework, and told Hinata about it, when Akiyama-sensei snapped at her. At lunchtime, she sees the same girl from the night before. The introduced herself as Aranya, a Desert Emissary. She saw Hinata and saw that her Heart Flower was wilting due to her worries over her homework with (probable) incorrect questions. Aranya then turned Hinata into a Desertrian. Hanae is shocked, however, she hears a girl whisper in her head. The voice tells her to ask Chypre for the Heart Ring, and transform into a Pretty Cure. Hanae obeyed the voice, and asked Chypre for the ring. Chypre was shocked that Hanae asked this, but agreed. And so Hanae used the power of the Heart Ring and transformed into a soldier of Pretty Cure, Cure Rose! Hotaru's Purification In HPCR32, Hotaru ran in front of the Cures and tried to protect them. She said that she knew where Cure Blossom was, and said that Cure Blossom was finally free from Lady Sabakuno Namida's control. Lady Sabakuno Namida denied it, and summoned black flames to surround Hotaru. But as soon as the flames had formed a circle around Hotaru, the flames turned orange. She said that the flames surrounding her were flames filled with love. Hotaru said that she understood the true meaning of love, and thanked Cure Rose for teaching her. She shouted that Cure Blossom is now free, and there was a sudden flash of light, and Hotaru absorbed all of the light. She opened her eyes, which had turned pink again. Her body began to glow, and Kaoruko said that Cure Blossom truly was free, because Hotaru recited her introduction, and introduced herself as Cure Blossom. The Final Battle and Transformation into Dreaming Rose In HPCR48, it was Cure Rose vs Laverna, as they both battle for the fate of the world. However, Laverna manages to persuade Cure Rose that people who were once evil will always stay evil, and she was nothing but a mere test. Cure Rose then began to fall into despair, and so Laverna stole her Heart Flower. A trapped Cure Rose then began to fall deeper into despair, however, the other five Cures managed to reach Cure Rose, explaining what hope was. Cure Rose then summoned the power of flowers to break free from the crystal sphere, and she transformed into her final and most powerful form: Dreaming Rose. In HPCR49, Dreaming Rose battled for the fate of the world against Laverna, and thus, a raging war began. Dreaming Rose proved to be more powerful than Laverna when she finally got the chance to perform her most powerful attack: Heartful Miracle. Laverna, Hajar and Marudeva were then given a second chance at life. The last few minutes of the episode showed the five main Cures walking together, when they met up with their twins to have lunch together. Hanae stayed behind, and asked the viewers what their story was. Relationships 'Myoudouin Hinata -''' Hanae and Hinata are best friends, and they appear to have a lot in common. Both are also teammates. Chypre -''' Chypre is the fairy partner of Hanae. Chypre acts like Hanae's older sister, and constantly worries over her grades. However, the duo care for each other very much. 'Hanasaki Tsubomi -' Her older twin sister. The two girls seem to care for each other very much, and Tsubomi will do anything to protect Hanae. Cure Rose '''"The flower of love that will bloom forever! Cure Rose!" 永遠に咲く愛の花！キュアローズ！ Eien ni saku ai no hana! Kyua Rōzu! Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hanae. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Flower Charge!". Her main attack is Rose Shower. Attacks * Rose Shower (ローズシャワー Rōzu Shawā) is Cure Rose's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 1. * Rose Carnival '(ローズカーニバル ''Rōzu Kānibaru) is Cure Rose's main attack performed with the Mirage Wand. It first appeared in Episode 12. * 'Rainbow Star Orchestra '(レインボースターオーケストラ Reinbō Sutā Ōkesutora) is Cure Rose's group attack that she performs with Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam. This attack requires her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 13. * 'Magical Storm '(マジカルストーム Majikaru Sutōmu) is Cure Rose's first group attack that she performs with Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form and her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 29. * 'Sparkle Explosion '(スパークルエクスプロージョン Supākuru Ekusupurōjon) is Cure Rose's second group attack that she performs with Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 35. * 'Sakura Arrow '(さくらアロー Sakura Arō) is Cure Rose's main attack which requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 41. * '''Heartful Miracle (ハートフルミラクル Hātofuru Mirakuru) is Cure Rose's main attack which requires her to be in Dreaming Form. It first appeared in Episode 49. Super Love Rose "The true power of love that dances forever! Super Love Rose!" 永遠に踊り愛の真の力！スーパーラブローズ！ Eien ni odori ai no shin no chikara! Sūpā Rabu Rōzu! Super Love Rose (スーパーラブローズ Sūpā Rabu Rōzu) is another version of Cure Rose. In HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden!, Cure Rose gets an upgraded form thanks to the power of the Miracle Ballet Lights. She wears a white dress and white feathers circle her hair. She also wears pink pointe shoes, and a pink tutu underneath her white dress. She wears a golden necklace as well as a golden forehead tiara. In this form, she is able to perform the attack "Love Dance Blizzard" with the Dancing Maiden and purify the villain. Dreaming Rose "The blooming floral love that stays true to the heart! Dreaming Rose!" 心に忠実に咲く花の愛！ドリーミングローズ！ Kokoro ni chūjitsu ni saku hana no ai! Dorīmingu Rōzu! Dreaming Rose (ドリーミングローズ Dorīmingu Rōzu) is Hanae's final upgrade used in the final battle against Laverna. In this form, her hair turns light pink, and had white angelic wings. She wears a pale pink dress with a blue jewel on it, and she also wears pale pink high heels that have ribbons tying around her legs. She carries a staff. In this form, she can perform Heartful Miracle. Cure Blossom Mirage Cure Blossom Mirage is the past self of Hanae and the legendary warrior Cure Blossom's dark counterpart. She was unconfident that Tsubomi can change and become a more confident person, and thought that Tsubomi should give up or she will only get hurt. Etymology Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) translates to "flower" while Saki (咲) translates to "bloom". Together, Hanasaki stands for "blooming flower". This name could be a pun due to Hanae's power over flowers. Hanae (英恵): The name Hanae has two different meanings, which are "flower" and "blossom". Therefore, Hanasaki Hanae means "blooming flower blossom". It could refer to the sakura. Cure Rose means the flower that is an ancient symbol of love and beauty. Songs Hanae's voice actress, Asano Mayumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Inoue Marina, who voices Kurumi Ayano, Horie Yui, who voices Myoudouin Hinata, Nakajima Megumi, who voices Tsukikage Rina, and later Ōkubo Rumi '''and '''Takayama Minami, who both voice Akiyama Minako. Singles * Flower Love * Heaven's Gift Duets * Pretty Cure ~Mirage~ (along with Inoue Marina, Horie Yui and Nakajima Megumi) * Bloomin' Forever (along with Mizuki Nana) * Our Colourful Christmas (along with Inoue Marina, Horie Yui, Nakajima Megumi and Takayama Minami) * Miracle Team (along with Inoue Marina, Horie Yui, Nakajima Megumi and Ōkubo Rumi) * One Thousand Stars (along with Inoue Marina, Horie Yui, Nakajima Megumi and Takayama Minami) * Mirai ni Tsunagaru Path (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Nishimura Chinami, Honna Yoko and Mizuki Nana) * Egao, mada Naite. (along with Sakamoto Maaya and Nishimura Chinami) Trivia * Hanae shares the same voice actress as Touin Rina from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. ** Funnily enough, each girls both have a member of their respective team called Rina (however, in (Touin) Rina's case, she is named Rina). * Hanae is the reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage. * She is almost the polar opposite of Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom. * Hanae's birthday falls on November 14. This makes her a Scorpio. * The group song that Hanae's voice actress sings with the other Cures' voice actresses, Pretty Cure ~Mirage~, may be a pun due the Cures being known as the Mirage Pretty Cures before they were reincarnated. * In HPCR02, it is revealed that Hanae likes fashion. * In HPCR29, it is revealed that Hanae is the first female to be born into the Hanasaki family in 12 generations. * Due to being the older sister to Hanasaki Hikari, Hanae has to follow in her father's footsteps and become the next Hanasaki Florist. This may be why Hanae has a vast amount of knowledge about flowers. ** It is odd that Hanae knows a lot about flowers, but is bad at her studies. * HPCR43 revealed that Hanae wanted to become a fashion designer when she grows up. ** It is likely that she won't become a fashion designer, because she is meant to become the Hanasaki Florist when she is older. * HPCR48 revealed that Hanae's Heart Flower is the cherry blossom, which symbolises a beautiful heart. Gallery HanasakiHanaePreview.jpg|Hanasaki Hanae's first preview Cure Rose2.png|Cure Rose's full body stance Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures